1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus and a testing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus requires various test operations.
As one of test operations, a wafer burn-in test is performed.